


Lugar

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Gen, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin importar qué, tendrían que continuar hasta que Seiichi regresase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dshae47 @lj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dshae47+%40lj).



Era injusto.

No había manera de verlo de otra forma, sin importar cuánto analizase los hechos en buscan de algo, por pequeño que fuese, que justificase el que Seiichi estuviese en un hospital y no junto a ellos.

Era obvio que Genichirou pensaba lo mismo, sin importar cuánto intentase no demostrarlo cada vez que alguien —no él, nunca él— se atrevía a expresarlo, e impartía castigos y reprimendas por perder el tiempo en sentimentalismos.

Porque lamentándose no cambiarían nada y si Seiichi estuviese allí se los recordaría, los obligaría a continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, sin importar quién no estuviese más entre ellos.

Por eso ambos se mantendrían firmes, hasta que Seiichi regresase al lugar al que pertenecía, ―con ellos.


End file.
